Annanetta
by Piximae
Summary: Annanetta, an undead rogue, never had a passion for romance. She despised it. After being back stabbed life, she's given up most of her emotions, save for the 'useful' ones. But, with twists and turns at every corner, she may have to reevaluate whether, even with an undead body, emotions can ever truly die. There will be sexual themes, some violence, language, and attempted humor.
1. Chapter 1: The Barrens

One: The Barrens

The blasting rays from the sun showered down upon the great savanna better known as The Barrens. The stagnant air, hot from absorbing the direct rays from the sun, filled the lungs of every denizen of the land. To wanderers and travelers the harsh temperature and terrain of The Barrens makes them steer clear of the area. But not all feel the harsh heat and the stifling air. To the undead, such as the main subject of this tale, the Barrens is more or less of a vacation spot. The air not affecting them since they don't breath, and the heat of the Barrens warming their deathly cold bodies. As our subject walked along the path, the sound of the creaking of her joints were drowned out by the sound of a stray wind blowing through the grasses. Her footsteps, while making little noise on average, made a rustle as she walked. A rogue of her expertise makes very little noise, normally. However, when not sneaking around, Annanetta's more reckless about being heard. Right now is one of those times, deep in thought about the events that had happened when she was alive.

" _That was a nice time to be alive then, before the Scourge invasion. I remember, somewhat at least. I was a paladin, a believer in the 'light'. Heh, yeah right. I was foolish to believe in such rubbish. But it was in my blood, to fight as a paladin. My 'betrothed' was one too. A paladin. God, do I hate those bastards. We fought the Scourge together, but he abandoned me for dead. Oh do I remember. He ran with the others to safety while I was unknowingly 'chosen' to 'distract' the Scourge. They ran off on the last of the horses to the south. To safety. I don't know where they went, but I hope that they ran to find their deaths. To think he just abandoned me! I just hope my sister found safety. I truly loved my sister, always defending me, rescuing me._ " With the thought of her sister possible have met her death, Annanetta could feel herself tear up. She shakes her head viciously thinking, " _Gah, what am I to have feelings! I love my sister yes, but what's the point in crying? Past is the past, I'm part of the Forsaken now! I just hope, her fate turned out to be better. As for my fiancé...I hope he was destroyed by the Scourge, his corpse mangled by the predators of this land._ " A smile developed on her face at the thought of her former fiancé's corpse mangled and ripped apart by a bear or a wolf. Her thoughts were disturbed by the sound of running paws on the path. An orc's wolf from the sound of it. It was probably a currier, running mail between The Crossroads and the capitol city of Orgimmar. It came up too sudden for her to jump into the shadows, nor did she have to. Sure enough, it was an old, burley male Orc on his mount. The wolf was panting and drooling as it rode past Annanetta, its rider giving her a side glance. Annanetta gave them a smile and a wave, which caused the Orc to slow his mount to a stop.

"Where ya headed young traveler?" He asked, approaching her on his mount.

"I'm headed to the Crossroads. Why?" she replied in her slightly raspy voice.

"Need a ride? I'm actually headed there for my next stop."

"I find it odd that you stopped, do you do this for everyone?"

"Nah, but you seem friendly enough. Not many travelers give me a wave nor a smile. Makes me feel like an orc when they do. Like I'm not just a letter carrying machine. So to the ones who do wave, I offer them a ride."

"Oh. Um, thanks then." She says as she mounts his wolf.

"I suggest you hold on, riding Daisy here is like riding a ship. HEYA!" And with a quick whip of the reins, the wolf sprang forward. The jolt almost made Annanetta fall off. The ride was indeed like a ship. If Annanetta was alive, she'd probably have lost whatever was in her stomach. 'How this Orc is used to the ride is beyond me' she thought, 'beats walking though'.

Sure enough, town eventually came into sight, and he let his wolf come to a walking pace. Wandering through town, Annanetta glanced around. The blacksmiths were hammering away at their proud works of art, the butcher drying his meats from the local hunts. The orc brought his wolf to the stables, helping Annanetta get off of Daisy.

"Well, this is where we part, my friend. Daisy here needs a rest, so I'll be staying here the night. I appreciated the company."

"I'm guessing that's the inn?" Annanetta asks, pointing to building in front of the stables.

"Yep! That's where I'll be staying. We should each grab a bed. It's getting dark, and I think it's six silver to stay a night. It's pricy I know, but it's safe at least."

"I can handle myself." She replies, slightly insulted, "And besides, us undead, we don't need sleep."

"Rest is rest, alive or undead. It sometimes helps to just sit back, relax, and think about what you did that day."

"I guess you're right, but I've been alone with my thoughts for too long. Traveling alone makes you do nothing but think." She said with a far off look in her eyes.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, "I can understand that, undead. I've been a currier for the Horde for over 20 years. All that time I've been thinking and wondering. Sometimes your thoughts can be poison, other times, medicine. Come, I'll tell you of some things I've learned on my own travels. You learn quite a lot by just observing from a distance." And he motions for Annanetta to follow him to the inn.

The inn itself had a welcoming atmosphere. There was small hearth in the center which warmed the interior, while cots dotted the circumference of the inn. There was a makeshift bar in the back of the inn. Barrels of ale sat behind the barkeeper, while two tables were in the front. While her senses are dulled from the curse of undeath, she could still sense the faint smell of roasting meat. If she was alive and her senses sharper, she felt the whole experience would have been much more exhilarating.

"Welcome back Brock!" Boomed a middle aged tauren, "Haha, welcome back! It's been what, a month or more since you've last been here?"

"Oh, at least old friend." The old orc chuckled, shaking the tauren's hand, "It surely has been a while. Before you ask, no mail for you!"

"Shame. Oh and I see you picked up a traveler! Welcome to my inn! I am Boorand Plainswind, and who might you be, undead?"

"…Annanetta." She hesitantly stated. Annanetta has seen this kind of hospitality in the past, and is cautious if there might be something these two want. She's seen it all too many times, where an orc, blood elf, or even a fellow undead were all too sweet and kind…only to backstab her later on.

"Wonderful name, wonderful. Befitting of a rogue such as yourself! Come then, will you two be staying the night?"

"Yes Boorand, I'll pay for us both. Twelve silver is it?"

"You don't have to pay for me!" Annanetta said with a start. She's been treated 'kindly' before, but is this possibly true kindness?

"I know how you travelers work, you take any jobs that the townsfolk are unwilling to do, like killing local bandits and what not. Unreliable work really. Me? I have a steady job and will now for perhaps 'till I die. I think I can afford a few silver."

"That's very kind of you Brock. Now, normally, it'd be fourteen for two nowadays, but since you're an old friend of mine" The tauren said with a smile, "Yes, twelve silver." Brock reached in his coin purse and emptied some coins out. While counting it, Annanetta, while used to pickpocketing and stealing, resisted the urge to grab his coin purse and run. She reasoned with herself why she can't, 'He's too nice to just thieve from. It's tempting, but no, he's nice. Paying for me and all.'

"Thank you Brock, this'll pay for my anniversary with my wife. It's been three years now we've been wed."

Patting Boorand on the back Brock, he said, "Haha, congratulations Boorand!"

"But please, sit by the hearth and tell me news of the lands! I haven't been out of this inn for a few months now! Come, Annanetta, Brock tells the most wonderful stories!" Boorand said, motioning them both to sit at the hearth.

"I'll listen." She stated, approaching the hearth. "I'd prefer standing, if that's alright."

"Odd, but perfectly fine!" Boorand boomed, "But please join in on the story telling! I'm really excited to hear from the both of you!"

"I'll start, if that's okay Annanetta?" Brock asked.

"It's fine. I'm truly willing to listen. Not much happened to me on my travels anyway."

"Haha, okay where to begin…" With a faraway look in his eyes. "Oh! I know the perfect one! Okay, so I'm riding on Daisy, you know her well Boorand. She is the one that took a chunk out of your Kodo that one time! Uban was his name I think?"

"Ahh yes, I remember. Was lucky a healer was in town! Elsewise…" Boorand gave Brock a nasty glare.

"Hehe, yeah, yeah, I know. But anyways, so just like how I met Annanetta, a traveler, a blood elf it was, gave me a slight wave while I rode by. Beautiful elf, but you know how all women blood elves go." He said with a wink.

"Hah! Not my cup of tea, if you would my friend. I prefer the bulkier women. Ya know, come to think of it, dwarf women aren't that bad, but it's a shame they are Alliance."

Annanetta, expecting more tails of bloodshed and gore, grew bored fast with the conversation between the two old friends. She decided that it was best she go lie in one of the cots. She could listen here and there, but the conversation between the two really was dull. Barely was she able to sit down, before a bloodied female troll came busting through the entrance way.

"Help me please! I'm bleedin' badly!" She gasped, falling down in the entrance way. Knowing first aid, Annanetta jumped to her help.

"Her wounds aren't deep, but there's a lot of 'em. I'll bandage what I can." Searching through her pack, she got the bandages and got right to work cleaning the open wounds.

While Annanetta was busy tending to the troll, Boorand boomed louder than ever, "What the hell happened to you!"

Gasping, the troll replied, "I was just fishin'. Fishin'! Just fishin' for dat deviate fish. I thought it was an Alliance dog dat ambushed me. Dey be wantin' dose fish just as much as da Horde does. But no. No. It was a TROLL! A fella Troll!"

Standing back, Boorand thought out loud, "Ahh yes, the troll of the Wailing Caverns. I've heard of him. Always attacking the fishermen that come close to his cave. I've had more of those poor fishermen than I can count."

Brock spat on the ground, "Savage. What kind of troll would attack his own kind?"

Annanetta finished wrapping up what she could. "Wait, you said you were…fishing?"

"Aye mon', I be just a fishin' when I heard a few footsteps. Before I knew it, I had an axe in ma back. I was lucky able ta get out of dere with ma life!"

Boorand reached down and picked the wounded troll up, making her wince in pain, "I'll put her in one of the spare cots. I think I got one free one left."

Annanetta was intrigued by this fishing incident. "You said that this fish, this deviate fish I think you said, it's wanted by both Alliance _and_ Horde?"

The troll winced again while Boorand set her down on the cot, not hearing Annanetta. "What ye say?"

Annanetta approached the troll's cot, "You said this fish was wanted by both the Horde and the Alliance. Why?"

"Dat fish…Dat fish has special properties mon, properties dat make it rare. Only found in da Barren's three oasis'. I foolishly decided ta go ta da one that was least crowded. Da one dat had no one dere. Oh, now do I know why."

"And this fish," Annanetta continued, "Can it be cooked?"

"Aye mon, dat fish is even more wanted cooked!"

Annanetta could feel herself getting excited over the thought of riches because of a fish. She is a good fisherwoman and cook. She made a good profit in making and selling delicacy dishes to townsfolk and fellow travelers alike.

Brock approached her, "Annanetta, you're not really thinking about going to this cave, risking your life just to fish up some rare fish, are you?"

"What if I am?" She snapped.

Booran butted in, "I'm not one to meddle in the affairs of others, but this troll is crazy insane. He won't listen to any reasoning."

"I can handle myself. I've had fights worse that a measly troll."

Brock stated, "I'm not going to tell you what to do Annanetta, but please. Think it over for the night. Travel there in the morning when there's daylight."

"Alright. I'll take your advice." She said, but needless to say, had other plans.

Boorand stretched and yawned, "Ah, I think it's time we all try to sleep now. It's been a busy and long day for us all."

"Yes, you're right Boorand, it's time we all get some rest." And with that, they each headed to their cots. Annanetta pretended to sleep, easy for an undead like herself. When she was sure they were each asleep, proved by their loud snoring, she snuck into the shadows and sneaked off.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wailing Caverns

Two: The Wailing Caverns

Annanetta decided to stay in the shadows, fearing detection should she reveal herself. Sneaking past the guards easily enough, she continued down the path towards the widely feared Wailing Caverns' Oasis. While traveling, all Annanetta could think of was the riches she would attain through cooking a fish, fantasizing about the possible things she'd say to her customers…

' _How on earth did you get such a delightful dish Annanetta!_ ' a customer would say.

' _Yes Annanetta, how did you attain such a delicacy?_ ' another would peep.

" _Oh, I braved the great Wailing Caverns' Oasis and caught the fish with my trusty pole_!'

And while in awe, they'd pay the highest price they could ever afford for such a dish. All willing to actually _give_ money to a rogue. She would no longer have to pickpocket and steal from the rich. She'd be so uncomfortably rich, the goblin's trade princes would envy her!

Soon enough, she arrived at the oasis. The pool reflected the moon above, a slight wind blowing through the trees, disturbing the water ever so slightly. All is quiet. Annanetta decided the coast is clear, she can come out of the shadows and fish peacefully. She thought, ' _Ahh, it's so beautiful here, so peaceful and quiet…wait…'_

Her expert ear heard a slight jingle. A jingle she knew all too well. A coin purse on a belt. Only a few silver and copper coins to be exact. To anyone else, to any other class, it would have been drowned out by the breeze. Maybe to a hunter they could have heard the footsteps inching ever so closer. But Annanetta has the ear of a thief. She can hear a coin purse jingle for a good distance away. She'd hear a coin purse before any footsteps, and that's exactly what's happening here. She pretends to get her fishing pole out from behind her back with left hand, while keeping her right hand on her dagger. Pretending to pull out the fishing pole, she is now seemingly unaware of the now stampeding troll. Using her lighting reflexes, which are shocking for an undead, she jumped out of the way of the swing of his axe. Using his confusion as a distraction, she jumped at him. She tried stabbing her dagger in his side, but sadly his mail armor was in the way. Her blade didn't pierce through like she had hoped. A now enraged troll, he swung his axe at her again, and again, and again, each time her dodging the swings. Out of breath, and desperate, the troll throws his axe at Anna, her dodge causing it to barely scrape across her shoulder. Distracted by dodging the blade, the troll took this as an advantage. He jumped at Annanetta and tackled her to the ground. The troll wrapped his hands around Annanetta's neck and tried to strangle her, not realizing that she is, in fact, undead and doesn't need to breath. Hoping he's not that smart, she plays dead. An easy trick for any of the undead.

"Finally," the troll panted, "She's dead." He stood up and headed towards the water. Annanetta, watched and waited as he kneeled down by the water's edge, to what she thought, to get a drink. When he kneeled down, she silently, and slowly, got up. But she stops short when the troll speaks, thinking it's to her.

Kneeling down, the troll spoke, "Dat's another one dead, brotha. Ya be safe again. Don't worry, I'll figure out how ta get you out'a da water."

"Who are you speaking to?" Annanetta starts, betraying her own instinct to kill the troll at his most vulnerable moment.

He jumped up at the sound of her voice, "You! I thought you ta be dead!"

"I'm undead, we died once, and so pretending to die comes naturally. But now to answer my question, who were you speaking to?"

What's it to ya?!" he snapped. The troll, having been called insane, psychotic, and much worse, is hesitant to tell this undead anything for fear she would do the same or perhaps worse.

"Well, think about it troll. I could have easily killed you when you had your back turned. So, for sparing your life I think I deserve an answer."

According to that logic, he figured she must be at least slightly nice to have not killed him point blank even though he ambushed her. "Fine. I'll tell ya, but I know you're simply gonna call me crazy like all da others."

"Only I make that decision. But please continue."

"Alright, I be talkin' to ma brotha." He stated, matter of fact.

Raising an eyebrow, she questioned, "Your…brother?"

"Yes, Yes! Come to me, I show ya!" And Annanetta hesitantly approached the water, hands still clutching her daggers.

He crouched down and pointed at the water, "Look down dere."

Hesitant, cautious, and waiting for a counter attack, she too kneels down and briefly looks. It's nothing but water, although it's clear enough to see their reflections.

Pointing at his own reflection, he says, "Dat dere be my brotha."

"But that's your refl~"

"Yes!" he shouts cutting her off, "That's ma brotha, Refle." As soon as they both stand up, he tries to put his hand on Annanetta's shoulder, causing her to raise up her daggers, almost slicing him.

"Chill mon, I not gonna hurt ya no more."

Cautious, Annanetta lowers both her daggers, still cautious of him, "Could you please explain how…Refle…is your brother?"

"Of course mon! We be twins! Or, we used ta. You see, one day we was playing near da water and there was dis witch who was watchin' us. I was fasta than my brotha. She captured him wit' her magic, and drowned him in da water. She cursed him ta be like da elementals, always appearin' wherever dere be a puddle. And so, I be always lookin afta my brotha."

Annanetta stared at him.

"Ya believe me don't ya?" He asked. Tears started to well up in his eyes at the thought of another one to brush him off as crazy. "Do ya believe me?"

Annanetta, shocked at the sudden turnaround of events, didn't know what to believe at that moment. First a troll is trying to take her life, next thing she knows he's getting all emotional about some reflection of his being his brother. But she's heard of crazier things in this world happening, so why can't his story be true like so many others?

"Yes, I believe you."

"Y-you do?" He said, taken aback.

"Yes troll, I do. Now can I-" She barely had time to finish her sentence before the troll grabbed her in an embrace. A hug.

"Thank ya! Thank ya!" he breathed, tightening his embrace. Only releasing his grip momentarily to look at her in the eyes, "Does dis mean we be friends?"

"Sure." Annanetta mumbles, receiving yet another massive hug from the troll. ' _A strange turn of events indeed_ ' thought Annanetta, ' _however, if I was alive, I wouldn't be able to breathe right now_ '.

"I've never had a friend before. You be ma first!" He says, finally releasing his grip on Annanetta.

"I can see why." She muttered, "If I was alive, you would have killed me by accident through that hug of yours."

He shyly backed away, "Sorry…" He never had a friend before and doesn't want to scare her away. An idea came to his mind, "Oh! Ya can stay at ma cave for da rest of da night!"

Annanetta sheathed both her daggers, "That's really nice of you, but I really only came over to fish up a rare fish."

"Oh…" he said, defeated. He really thought he finally had a friend, but apparently she isn't interested at heart. But he gets another idea, "I can teach ya how ta catch dis 'rare fish'."

She raised her eyebrow in disbelief, "There's a 'special' way to fish up a fish?"

"Yes! Dere be a…special way to get it!"

Annanetta has never heard of such a thing. She's fished up hundreds of fish before and they all were caught the same: you put the right bait on a line, throw it into the water, and hope for a bite.

Crossing her arms, she sarcastically questioned him, "Please do inform me of this 'special way' you catch this fish."

"Ya got ta stay at ma place to find out!" he blurted.

Annanetta quickly realized that he really just wants her company. There's no 'special way' to catch any fish. "You are really desperate to get me to stay, aren't you?"

She figured out his plan all too quickly. The thought of losing his one and only friend, no matter how short of a time he had one, overwhelmed him. ' _Damnit_.' He thought, ' _she figured me out. Now I'm neva gonna have a friend_.'

"I…I…" He croaked as tears welled up in his eyes.

Although the undead usually couldn't care less about the emotions of others, this whole sequence of events caused Annanetta to feel pity on this poor troll. However, having never been put in such a situation, she had absolutely no idea how to handle it. ' _I'd better do something soon,'_ she thought as he started to go into hysterics, ' _Wait, he hugged me earlier, but I didn't hug back. Maybe if I give him a hug now he'll calm down? I hope to the Nether he does…_ ' and with that she approached the now hysterical troll.

He looked up as she approached him with open arms, "Wha…what are ya doin'?"

"Isn't it obvious troll? I want to give you a hug."

"A…hug?" he sniffled.

"Don't act stupid, you know what a hug is. Now come-"Barely even finishing her second sentence, he embraced her in an emotional hug.

"You really are a friend!" he yelled.

Annanetta sighed, hugging him back and thinking, 'What have I gotten myself into…'

Releasing her, he grabbed her hand and tried dragging her to the cave's entrance, "Come on! I have a spare rock ya can sleep on!"

"You really aren't used to company are you?" Annanetta said, trying to pull her hand back, being unsuccessful.

"What do ya mean? I'm offering ya a rock to sleep on. Isn't that what I'm supposed ta do?"

"You're missing one critical thing, troll: we don't even know each other's names!" She stated, still trying to free her hand, "And if you don't mind, I'd appreciate you letting go-"

"Ah! I forgot! We wasn't properly introduced! I be Daved!" He said with a bow.

"Annanetta." She said with a slight curtsy, or the best she could do with her hand being crushed by Daved's strong grip.

"Comon now! Le's get inside" And with a jolt, he bolted for the cave's door, forgetting that he's still holding, or rather crushing, Annanetta's hand.

' _Thank the Nether for my lighting reflexes'_ she thought as she bolted almost as soon as he did, preventing him from ripping her arm off.


End file.
